


Smut Collection

by RaeBans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Smutty smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: More smut  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Honestly, that's all there is to say about it.





	1. One of His Moods {Kuroo Tetsurou}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Could we get some kuroo nsfw? I don't really care how you write it. I'm really curious how your take is going to be on this. :)

Sometimes Kuroo gets in these moods. When he is pulled between his academics and extracurricular and life … when he feels like he’s lost control of every thing … he gets into these moods. These rough and dominating moods where there are no jokes or feather-soft teasing touches or tickling kisses. Only rough fucking and hair pulling and vulgar language and gruff commands. Like this:

“Suck.”

You slowly take his length into your mouth. Running your tongue over the underside of his throbbing member, you pull away from him, a string of saliva connects your bottom lip with to the angry, red tip of his cock. You lightly suck at his tip, tasting the salty precum drip from his tip. Kuroo is staring down at you. His eyes are like swirling pools of molten gold, burning you as he watches his dick disappear into your wet mouth. He threads his hand through your hair. You groan lightly at the stinging sensation as Kuroo pulls at your locks. Your boyfriend hisses as he bucks his hips. You are looking up at him with saliva dribbling down your chin. Using with your other hand, you pump him as your tongue continues to work over his twitching cock.

“You like it when I throat fuck you, don’t you, (Name),” he groans.

You hum in agreement, and he shudders, feeling the vibrations shoot through his member. Kuroo pulls you upward and throws you onto the bed. His hand is at the back of your neck, keeping you still as he pulls down your little shorts. You aren’t wearing underwear. He smirks, pushing a finger inside your already slick folds. You got that excited by him throat-fucking you?

You are on your knees with your face pressed into the mattress and your ass high in the air. You moan against a pillow as Kuroo drills his fingers into you. His hand is still at the back of your neck, adding a tingle as his fingers squeeze you. He removes his hand and you whine at the loss of contact. Kuroo smacks your ass; a shiver runs down your spine. He bends down and you feel his hot breath in the shell of your ear.

“You scream when say scream understand?”

You nod, feeling him nip at your ear. Kuroo positions himself behind you. You feel his tip prodding at your entrance. You wiggle your ass in anticipation. Kuroo kneads the flesh of your ass. 

“Scream,” he orders, roughly thrusting in to you.

You gladly follow his command.


	2. Jealous {Oikawa Tooru}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw for oikawa pls

Oikawa doesn’t know why that kid bothered him as much as he did. He knows he is smarter. He knows he is more handsome. He knows he is better. So why did this inferior brat bother him so damn much? It probably has to do with you and the way you smile at that kid.  _“Oh, I’m just his teaching aide for Calculus, Tooru. You shouldn’t feel so threatened_. _”_  Oikawa definitely doesn’t feel threatened (the thought was laughable), and he isn’t one to lose confidence in himself so easily. But that brat is an intrusion, sticking himself where he doesn’t belong, taking things that don’t belong to him. Like your smile. Those are Oikawa’s and his alone.

That’s why you are currently trapped against the bed while Oikawa leaves scarlet bite marks on your collarbone. His bare body feels so hot against yours. You bite your finger when his hand “accidentally” brushes against one of your perky nipples. He pulls away to admire his work. You are looking to the side, trying to cover your mouth with a shuddering hand. He smirks.

“Not today, (Name)-chan. Let me hear your pretty voice.”

You blush. He is looking at you with that smoldering gaze like he is going to light a fire inside of you and let the inferno consume your body. Oikawa gives you a surprisingly soft kiss before running his hand down your nude body. His touch feels like flames licking against your skin.

“If I don’t hear you, we might have a problem,” he hums as he lazily fingers you.

You shiver and nod your head. Oikawa smiles, humming as he grabs a condom and easily rolls it over cock. He rubs himself against you. When he pushes into you, the breath leaves your lungs.

You sigh and look into his eyes through your long lashes, “I love you.”

“Say it again,” Oikawa begins thrusting into you.

“I love you, Tooru.”

“Again.”

You comply, wrapping your arms around his neck as he hikes your legs higher. He asks you to say it again and again and again. You obey each time; your voice cries out louder with every snap of his hips. His mouth is at you ear, biting, sucking, and commanding you profess your love for him over and over. You can’t deny him, not now anyway, so you toss your head back into the pillows and yell for him. He is pounding into you at a brutal pace. Your legs tremble as Oikawa pushes you closer to your limit.

“T-Tooru, I love you, I love you! God, I love you so much!” you babble incoherently.

Oikawa grins into your neck as you brazenly moan for him. Only he can have you like this. Only he can drive you to the brink of madness and pleasure. He reaches down and pleasures you with his fingers, not letting up on his pace.

When you cum, you clutch Oikawa for dear life. You are still crying for him, rambling about how much you love him as the coil that has been tightening within you snaps. Oikawa keep thrusting into you. He isn’t far behind. When Oikawa cums, he kisses you roughly. Your teeth knock against his, but it’s a good, passionate kiss.

He rolls off your body and lays to the right of you. Your chest is heaving and you are covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Oikawa runs his fingers through your damp hair.

“If you think we’re done, you should think again, (Name)-chan,” he purrs in your ear, “I wanna hear that voice of yours all night.”

* * *

Matsukawa mashes buttons on his controller with his pink-haired partner in crime to his left.  _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._ He cocks his head to the side.  

“Should we tell them the walls are thinner than they think?” Matsukawa asks, not really fazed by the banging headboard or the loud moaning or the constant “I love you’s” coming from the dorm room next to his.

Hanamaki snickers, “By tell them, you mean ‘tease incessantly,’ right?”

“Of course.”


	3. Spanking {Ushijima Wakatoshi}

He was so mean to you sometimes. Really. Ushijima was nothing but cruel to you.

“Toshi, please,” you whine.

He only looks down at you with those stern olive-colored eyes of his. No help. Great. You knew this was part of your “punishment,” but sometimes you could get away with it if you were polite and apologetic enough. Not this time though.

You begin to bounce up and down on his cock, steadying yourself by wrapping your arms around his strong neck. A cramp was already starting to bite at your thigh. Ushijima had spent the last hour and a half dangling over the edge of bliss without letting you reach release. Now if you wanted it, you’d have to earn it … by his rules of course. Even when he wasn’t the one doing the work, he still always seemed to be in control.

You breathlessly moan as you move on his thick shaft. Riding your boyfriend at a steady pace, your eyelids flutter with pleasure. Just bouncing on his lap like that was almost too much for you to handle. The pace you set is slow— well, it's as fast as your cramping leg will allow you to go, but it's not fast enough for Ushijima. 

 _Smack!_  

A small scream of surprise flies from your lips as his large hand strikes your ass. You accidentally flex around his cock, eliciting a low groan from the back of his throat. Ushijima’s eyes gleam dangerously.

“You like that?” He growls in your ear, “You like when I smack your ass?”

 _Smack!_  

Another one, and it feels so good. A shiver runs down your spine. You move your hips faster. Ushijima kneafs the stinging flesh of your ass. Your pain receptors are ringing and so are your ears. He lands another stinging pop, prompting you to ride him faster. 

The pain in your leg is nothing compared to the large, burning hand mark on your ass. And that is nothing compared to the heat coiling in your lower stomach. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, trying not to lose yourself as his hand comes down on you again. 

“You want me to make you cum, don’t you?”

“Yes! God, yes! Please, Toshi, make me cum!”

“But I told you you had to work for it, did I not?”

You don't understand how he could be so calm while you were a blubbering, shaking mess. But you don't have time to think about that now. You want it; you want release so bad. Bringing your forehead to his jaw, you squirm on top of him as much as your fatigued body would allow. Ushijima steadies you with a hand on your waist. He's close too. He won't admit it, but every time you flex around his cock, he's driven closer and closer to his own release.

“Please, Toshi, I need … I need …” you beg him, feeling the burning over take your legs.

Ushijima grunts and sets a new, rougher, breathtaking pace. When he slams you down on him, you see stars. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you moan loudly and unabashedly. It doesn't take long for Ushijima to send you spiraling over the edge with one last rough spank. You clench around him, making him come.

Breathing heavily, you hold your bare sweating body flush against Ushijima’s muscular torso. The stinging in your ass is still present as he smooths his rough palm over the raised, scarlet skin. You press lazy kisses to his jaw, silently letting him know that he didn’t push you too hard. Ushijima grunts as his hand runs through your damp, sweaty locks.

You are sure to have that handprint on you for days to come or at least have trouble sitting for the time being. 


	4. Shower Sex {Kuroo Tetsurou}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh would it be alright to request kuroo with “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous.”

Shower sex, the hottest, wettest sex you’ll ever have. The perfect way to spice up your sex life according to the magazines you see when you wait in line at the grocery store. Your soapy bodies lost in the steam of the shower as your hands slide over each others bare chests and legs. You had to admit it sounded appealing. Hell, whose sex life couldn’t use a little spice? That’s what you thought anyway when you strutted bare-ass naked in front of Kuroo with your towel swung over your shoulder. Shower sex, the hottest, wettest sex you’ll ever have, you say to yourself as you bat your eyelashes at his slack-jawed face.

“I’m taking a shower. Wanna join?”

Kuroo almost falls on his face, jumping out of his pants and shirt to follow you into the bathroom. You laugh and step into the shower; your boyfriend is right behind you, sliding the glass door closed. His hands are on you even before the water is. Kuroo kisses you and grins.

“What’s the occasion? It’s not everyday that you offer up hot shower sex. I didn’t forget our anniversary, did I?”

You turn around to start the hot water, shaking your ass teasingly, “No occasion. Just you, babe.”

You stand up to face him, and he immediately kisses you again. The warm water sprays against your back and head, spraying in your face. You pull away sputtering from the onslaught of water.

You cough, “Switch places.”

You and Kuroo shuffle around each other in your shower. Has the space always been this small? But space doesn’t matter to Kuroo as he hikes your legs up around his waist. You can feel his erection prodding against you as you. His hands kneed your ass while his lips attack your neck and collarbone. You yip with surprise when your back hits the cold tiles. Kuroo tries to readjust his hold on you while kissing you, and his foot slips against the slick shower floor. Your heart leaps into your chest. You and Kuroo look at each other.

“They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous,” he says.

You nod your head, carefully steadying yourself against his chest, “Maybe we should shower and regroup for sex after.”

“Shower and regroup for sex. Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
